American Academy of the Arcane
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I came up with this after watching the first episode of 'Horizon in the middle of nowhere' and reading 'The Ilvermorny Champion' by Vance McGill.
1. Chapter 1

**American Academy of the Arcane**

It was October 31 in 2000 and a fleet of spaceships had appeared in Earth's space. They were peaceful aliens but, they were the peacekeepers as well and had impressive technology. The first country they had came to was America, who in turn made a deal with them to training their Aurors in using their technology. They were taught how to use it and their children had became technomages. During that time one of the techno-aurors had a friend over seas in the UK, a man named; James Charles Potter.

They had became best friends and had met. Turns out that the techno-auror was also an adduocubi. He had gotten James and his wife, Lily, into using technomancy and became technomages. During that time, Tom Riddle, Jr. was running rip shod through out magical Magical Britain and had started a war in the country. James and Lily were fighting side by side with the aurors defeating Death Eaters.

During the time, a drunk witch trying to get a job had came up with a prophecy. ( _Not going to write it down_ ) One of Riddle's spies were there and overheard part of it before he was forcefully removed. The spy told Riddle what he heard and that was when Riddle had all of the couples that were having children killed.

* * *

Dumbledore was so worried that he had James and Lily moved to Godric's Hollow so they would be 'safe'. But James did have a plan and never told Dumbledore what it was. He had set up techno-runes around the house. Then it time, Harry didn't want to be away from his mom. So he was in a pram as Lily was making dinner. James was relaxing and then that was when he saw him. It was Riddle!

"Lily! He's Here!" Said James, "I'm going to go with the plan. You guys get to America!" So Lily nodded, got their things and teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Bones, Abbots and Blacks. They had devices thanks to James that would alert them that one of them were in trouble. So once they got the alert they had found out that there was trouble. They were given a message; 'He's Here!' It was from James so the majority of the families had left to catch up with Lily and Harry.

When Voldemort had came into the house to kill the Potters James was the only one there. "You're too late Tom!" He said.

" **WHAT?** " He said, James smiled.

" _Restriction 666 released,_ " just then the runes around the house started to glow.

" **What Are You Doing?** " Said Tom, just then Peter had showed trying to warn his master.

"MASTER!" He yelled.

" _Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed!_ "

" **This Spell Won't Help You Potter!** "

"MASTER!" James smirked knowing he got the traitor.

"I know Tom, but I'm taking you two with me! _Azure Grimoire ACTIVATE!_ " By that time Peter had came into the house and the entire house blew up in a blue fireball and sucked everything in a black hole destroying everything. Not even Voldemort's Horcruxes would help him. ' _I love you Lily, Harry, Rose, Angel._ ' He thought with that everything was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Potters, Blacks (including the Tonks and Remus), Longbottoms, Bones, Abbots and Lovegoods appeared in America where they had met up with James friend, Richard Parker. He was a tall man, with brown hair and grey eyes, he was dressed in a suit and a white shirt. "Where are we?" Asked Lily, Richard walked up to them. Lily saw him, "are you Richard Parker?"

"Yes I am, you must be Lily." He said, she nodded. "Follow me," so they headed for the American Association of the Arcane to get registered as American citizens. "James knew something like this was going to happen so he had us make sure if you were to arrive here in America. You would be become American citizens and protected." So with that, they had became Americans and had all of their things in Britain moved to America so Dumbledore couldn't touch it.

Eight months later, Lily had given birth to beautiful twin girls and had adopted cute triplet girls and everything was going perfectly and had been for 15 years until something big happened.

* * *

( **Fifteen years later** )

During the time, Harry, Neville, Luna, Susan and Hannah were on his flying ship going around the world. He was given the ship by Lily as a reward for getting good grades in school. It was named the 'Tokugawa', after one of the great Japanese generals. Harry and his friends had became Japanophiles; or people who got into the Japanese culture. Harry and Neville wore silk kimonos, Luna had got into the gothic style, her dress was in lavender and bronze, her hair was in twin pigtails and she was also wearing bronze ankle boots.

Hannah and Susan were in bodysuits and vests. Harry's younger sisters, Rose and Angel were in yukatas that showed off their bodies nicely. With them was a close friend of theirs, Hermione Granger, her family had moved away from the UK when Death Eater remnants had found out about her being a witch and attacked her father. He was paralyzed and put in a coma.

Her mother had found out about technomancy and how she could learn how to use it. She was be able to create female bioroids and turn her husband into one by putting his brain, essence, heart and soul in it. The bioroid could also use technomancy as well. The ship they were on, was huge about 324 miles long, immense fire power, flies and carried fae and other magical beings. "Well, where are we going to this time?" Asked Neville.

"I was thinking on letting you guys choose where we should go." Said Harry, they were thinking on where they should go, then Luna spoke up.

" _We should go Tokyo City, to have Hermione join the club._ " She said.

"Okay," said Harry. He looked to Hermione, "wanna go to Tokyo?"

"Sure," she said.

"Okay," he waved a hand in front of him and a screen had appeared. He started to use his touch screen keyboard. A white fairy had appeared in front of him. She was in robes, with white shoulder length hair and silver eyes with gossamer wings.

" _Hello Harry,_ " she said with a soft voice.

"Hello Hedwig," he said. "Could you please tell the crew that we are headed to Tokyo." She saluted and gave off a wink then took off. Hermione was in shock.

"What was that?" She said.

"My fae partner; Hedwig. We all have fae pardners." Everyone revealed their partners to her. Neville's was a suit of armor the size of Hedwig, Luna's was a bunny fairy with horns (like a Playboy jackalope), Susan had a fox-hound crossbreed, Hannah had a golden hawk, Rose had a red dryad and Angel had her namesake.

"How do I get one?"

"You have to talk to the fae master," said Susan.

"I think she's here." Said Hannah.

"Is she on the ship though?" Asked Neville.

"Only one way to find out." Said Angel and turned to her partner, "Chris could you find Tsueco and tell her we wish to speak to her please?"

" _Right-o Me!_ " She said and took off. Angel just sighed.

" 'Angel should have a fae partner that's her namesake,' Harry said. 'It would be fun,' Neville said."

* * *

Later a very beautiful woman had appeared on the bridge with Harry and the gang. She had long white hair, caramel colored skin and pupiless eyes. She was dressed in white robes with gold and silver trim, stockings and sandals. Her hair was tied up in rings.

" _Hello Harry,_ " she said. " _What can I do for you?_ "

"This is Hermione Granger, she is a close friend of ours. She'd like a fae partner." He said.

" _Nice to meet you Ms. Granger. So what type of partner would you like?_ "

"Well, something fast because I'd rather be a go between us and others."

" _So a fairy then?_ " She said, Hermione nodded. " _Alright,_ " she focused on Hermione's spirit and out came a golden fairy that was as smart as she is.

"So what are you going to call her?" Said Harry, Hermione looked at her.

" _Bookworm,_ " said the fairy.

"Bookworm?" Said Hermione, "are you sure?"

" _Yeah, it was my nickname._ "

"Okay," said Hermione. Bookworm sat on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, let's go." Said Harry, so the Tokugawa headed for Japan.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I came up with this after watching the first episode of 'Horizon in the middle of nowhere' and reading '_ _The Ilvermorny Champion' by Vance McGill._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo City, Jpn.**

The Tokugawa had landed in the bay and people had shown up to greet it. One of them was the advisor of the Emperor. She was a beautiful young woman with red, russet hair, honey gold eyes, was about five foot eight; six feet in her heels. She was dressed in a dress suit, blouse, stockings, and glasses.

Once the gangplank dropped to the dock and Harry and company got off. Harry walked over to her, she grabbed him in a tight hug. "Hello Hari-kun," she said.

"Hello Kiyoko," he said as he hugged her back. They broke off and she hugged the others. "This is our friend; Hermione Granger."

"It is nice to meet you Hermione-san." She said.

"This is Kurakama Kiyoko; the advisor of the Emperor."

"Advisor of the Emperor?" Said Hermione.

"Yep, we helped out here in 2003, 2004? When a demon lord attacked." Said Harry.

"It was 2004 Hari-kun." Said Kiyoko.

"Okay, well afterward he named me his 'Maho-shogun'. Well, Neville and I that is."

"Hari-kun and Neville-kun saved a lot of people." Said Kiyoko, "I am their go-between with the Emperor. So, why have you come to Japan Hari-kun?"

"Well, this is an initiation for Hermione."

"Initiation?"

" _Yes, since we are all Japanophiles we want her to join us in our fun._ " Said Luna.

"Well, if you don't mind I would love to help you out Hermione-chan." Said Kiyoko.

"Well, let's get settled in first and we'll go and do a little shopping." Said Neville, Hannah grabbed him in a tight hug, he chuckled.

After they got settled in, they met Kiyoko, in the lobby and went to the shopping district.

* * *

Hermione was going through many different styles, she looked good in kimonos and dresses. But, she also had bought cat ears, the same color as her hair. Harry started to laugh as he saw her in the cat ears. "What about a tail?" He said.

"Tail?" She said.

"Yeah," he said. "The same color as your hair." He placed it on her, she laughed. So she got them and was now wearing a red and gold kimono with a lion prowling over it. She also got a couple dresses like Luna had but in red and gold. They stayed for a couple of weeks.

* * *

During that time, the Emperor had wanted to talk to Harry and Neville. So they went to talk to him and found out that, demon lords were being recruited to join a dark lord. "Hm, any of them Yakuza?" Asked Harry.

"No, they wouldn't join them they believe it is dishonorable. Besides, they are loyal to Japan."

"Thought so," said Neville.

"But why would this Dark Lord want the Yakuza?" Asked Hermione.

"Some of the oyabuns are purebloods." Said Harry.

"They're Pure Bloods?"

"Yeah, they started after World War 2 right?" Said Neville.

"Yes Neville-kun," said the Emperor.

"So what, half the families were purebloods?" Said Hermione.

"Magical families have always been in Japan for centuries. This includes the Imperial family." Said the Emperor, "as a matter of fact; some of the oyabuns are on my advisory board for magic."

"Also, let's not forget about the 'Dark Lady'." Said Harry, the Emperor just smiled serenely.

"The 'Dark Lady'?" Said Hermione, "who's she?"

"A very close friend Hermione-san." Said the Emperor.

"Her name is Yomigawa Tsukiko; the 'Dark Lady of the Orient'." Said Harry, just then a very beautiful woman came in, she had white hair pinned up in a bun, with pools of black for eyes, looked to be in her thirties, was dressed in a black and white kimono and had a white fan with black trim. She also had peach colored skin, everyone looked over to her. Harry just gulped with respect and a little bit of fear.

She felt his fear and looked at him with a serene smile. "I am not going to hurt you, Harold," she said. "You have nothing to fear from me." Harry was embarrassed about being afraid of the powerful woman.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsukiko." He said.

"Quite alright, I want to help you and the Emperor with this Dark Lord problem."

"Could you train us?"

"Of course, I am training young Rose and Angel." They nodded, "I shall accompany you when you all return home on your ship." Again they nodded.

* * *

Later, Harry had gone to visit an old friend of his. He walked up to the front gate and bowed his head. 'Coming in.' He sent to the spirits. It was like walking into another world and time. Sakura trees were blooming everywhere. The buildings were like the ones on the 'Tokugawa', he smiled. 'Where are they?' He thought.

Just then, an arrow was fired at his head. Harry quickly caught the arrow, pulled his own bow and fired it to his right. The arrow was caught by a ninja in full armor, he had a ninjato and a kodachi on his back. " **Hello, Hari-kun.** " He said Harry nodded to him as the archer landed behind him.

"It is good to see you." He said.

"You too, Hanzo. Genji." Said Harry.

Later, the three of them were drinking tea. "So why are you here?" Asked Hanzo, the archer.

"There shouldn't any reasons to see old friends." Harry said, "but we're to initiate Hermione into our group." They continued to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had gone to **Eta-Jima** to talk to the Admiral and help summon some warships with his permission. "I'm willing to allow you to get some ship girls to help you." He said he told them how to summon them.

"We should be able to handle this," said Neville.

" _We should wait for Hari to come and do it._ " Said Luna, just then Yamato had gone over to them.

"Did you say, Hari?" She asked, "as in Pota Hari?"

" _Hello Yama-chan,_ " said Luna.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know if you remember me or not Yamato." Said Neville, she looked over and saw him. She gasped, this was the young man that had saved her by dressing up in armor that looked like Tadakatsu Honda's and sliced through her enemies.

"You're Honda reborn!" She said Neville chuckled.

"Well, close enough." He said, Adm. Saito was in shock.

"You Saved Yamato Neville-san?" He said.

"Yeah, it was during the war." Yamato prostrated herself to him. Her weapons to her sides and her forehead touching the ground.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said. "I can never even begin to repay you." Neville blushed and sighed, sometimes he wished he was like Harry. He knew how to accept 'thanks', Hannah grabbed him from behind.

"Um, please get up." He said, she did and hugged him. "Um…" Yamato quickly let him go. Just then Harry had come on to the base.

"Ah Hari-dono," said Saito.

"Admiral," he said as they shook hands. "Good to see you again."

"You too Hari-dono." Just then some of the other warships had shown up and greeted him.

" _Hari-kun,_ " said Luna. " _We are allowed to call for some ships._ "

"Okay, show me what I need to do." So they did.

* * *

 **Summoning chambers**

"So all I have to do is play music associated with the ship?" He said.

"Yes, Hari-dono." Said Adm. Saito.

"I'm going to need a little help." Everyone were willing to help him. "Anyone got the ' **Yellow Rose of Texas** '?" Hannah nodded and had it and started to play the song.

Just then something was happening, The pool in the middle of the room started to glow and something started to come out of it. She was tall, had long blond hair that was wavy, has blue eyes, she was dressed in a halter top, vest, hot pants, chaps, boots with propellor 'spurs' and a cowgirl hat in Royal blue and white trim. Like all warship girls, she had guns surrounding her person and was disoriented.

Harry went over to her and pulled her out of the pool. "Are you okay?" He said, she opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man with shoulder length black hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, where am I?" She said in a dazed southern drawl.

"Japan," said Harry.

Silence

More silence

Even more silence

Then…" **WHAT THA HELL AM AH DOING IN JAPAN?** " She said.

"Well, we summoned you."

"But, I was decommissioned."

"Long, long story." He said.

TBC

* * *

 **Notes:** In case you don't know by now in Japan when addressing people they always do clan name (or surname) first.

Maho-shogun is basically a ' _magical general or lord_ ' (I'm guessing here correct me if I'm wrong.)

Also, I am using one of my favorite OCs; _Yomigawa Tsukiko; the 'Dark Lady of the Orient'_ who is owned by Pyeknu (dude, could I get your real name or is using you pen name cool?)

Genji and Hanzo Shimada are both from ' _Overwatch_ ' by _Blizzard Entertainment._

Kancolle characters are from Kadokawa Games.

The ' _Yellow Rose of Texas_ ' was written by Mitch Miller (the only one I recognize because I can't find the writer)

And of course, all Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling.


End file.
